


The Room of Things Best Forgotten

by frozennightmare



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Classic Doctor Who References, Episode: s07e08 The Rings of Akhaten, Ficlet, Gen, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 02:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozennightmare/pseuds/frozennightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Clara is right without knowing she's right. Post- Rings of Akhaten pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Room of Things Best Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> this is absurdly short but im proud shut up  
> if you say something ill write a longer part two in which clara finds the room

Clara is right, there is more than his screwdriver that matters to him.  
He just doesn’t make a habit of carrying them around.  
They’re buried deep in the TARDIS, in a room he never goes, locked by a key that he’s tried to lose but that always seems to resurface. Little things; Amy’s reading glasses, a gladiator sword, Brian’s lunchbox. And deeper, the things he’s tried to hide, tried to forget, but the TARDIS won’t let him. Things like an Agatha Christie book that’s been written all over with “COPYRIGHT DONNA NOBLE” scribbled in the margin, or a copy of a Midsummer’s Night Dream that has a letter from the author stuck in it- along with Martha’s sonnet underlined, he can still see her face when she realized Shakesphere wrote sonnets about her. Things like the vortex manipulator that he and Jack kept disabling and re-enabling, in their back-and-forth fights, things like River’s hallucogenic lipstick that he suspects she used on that weird planet with the talking fish, because how else could he never have heard of them, things like those god-awful heels that Romana insisted on wearing or Jamie’s bagpipes that he confiscated after one flight or Leela’s knife-that was in the pile of weapons that he always tried to take but his friends kept finding, things like the ball of string Adric followed to the zero room and Tegan and Nyssa’s edited TARDIS manual they tried to tape to the celing after he threw it into the time vortex again. Things like Ace’s jacket and Sarah Jane’s reporter notepad, chock full of records of planets, Jo’s picture of her thirteen grandchildren that she gave him the very last time she managed to track him down, Susan’s photo album that had the pictures from his first trip to Akaheten in them, so many things that had mattered once and he didn’t want to matter again.  
Things like a indigo jacket, folded up like it was going to be used again.  
Things like his mother’s ring, because Clara wasn’t the only one with one of those.  
Things like the remnants of a doomsday device.  
Things that should have been, and never would be, and should never have been, but always would be.  
And now, with Clara giving up her thing, he wishes he’d grabbed one of his own.   
Becasue those are the things he would have liked to lose.


End file.
